Midnight and a Mountain Dew
by Niki Tittle
Summary: New Years is only hours away and as Usagi has her friends over for the celebration, Usagi is slowly tortured by a clock. One-Shot.


Midnight and a Mountain Dew

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hope you like the one-shot.

R&R!

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Usagi screamed as the clock ticked and rang as it was now six o'clock. There was only six more hours until midnight, until New Years. Of course her scream was only caused by the loud ringing the clock made, which scared her. She hated that clock. Her mother and her went for a ride into the country side of Japan one day two months ago and had stopped at this old antique shop on the side of the road. When they had went into the store, her mother, Ikuko had found the clock in the back corner of the store and fell in love with the grandfather clock that had an old world British look to it. After that, her mother had to have it and for two months afterwards, it had been driving Usagi up the wall with its loud rings every hour, on the hour, counting the hour!

The girls had giggled at Usagi, telling her that a silly clock ringing was no reason to scream bloody murder. Usagi just shook her head, hands covering her ears as the clock rang three more times before finally stopping. With a sigh of relief, she withdrew her hands from her ears and placed them down on the table which had caught her head when it fell into them. With a groan, Usagi planned the clocks demise…

Maybe a slow, painful death?

Nah, the clock was not alive, thus it could feel no pain.

What about taking each and every gear out of it?

Nah, her mother would just have it put back together again.

After another hour of planning the demise of the clock and no longer paying attention to her friends, the clock rang again. Seven o'clock.

_Bong… Bong… Bong… Bong… Bong… Bong… Bong…!_

She was going to go crazy! She knew she was. Looking up, she saw the girls giving her an odd look, but went back to gossiping about boys and what not. Pushing herself up off the cushion she was sitting on, on the floor, Usagi made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen and glared at the clock as she passed by it.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Oh how her New Years was being ruined every time the clock rang. Once it rang, it would take her a good twenty minutes to get over her hatred for the clock and then forty minutes later, her hatred came back.

Usagi and the girls had by now moved up to her bedroom as midnight was now fast approaching and they didn't want to disturb her parents as they both had to get up early in the morning for work.

"_Now Usagi, you can have your friends over for New Year's tonight, but I don't want a house of screaming sixteen year olds. Your father and I both have to get up early in the morning for work." _Usagi remembered her mother telling her this morning while her father just nodded his head in agreement behind his newspaper, sipping his coffee.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cc

Eleven o'clock. Usagi had now planned a death for the clock that was so severe that no one would find it for three years if she had anything to do with it. It was just getting downstairs and outside with the clock by herself without being seen. Then, managing to get it into the car… wait, she didn't know how to drive yet. Damnit to hell.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cc

It was now eleven-fifty-five and Usagi stood in the kitchen, staring at the clock that has drove her mad all these days that it's been in her house. In her hand was a can of mountain dew, unopened. She had came downstairs to get a drink and once she grabbed the can out of the fridge, she found herself staring at the clock. With a glare at the clock, it ticked to the next minute. Her hand squeezed the can lightly. Moving away from the kitchen, Usagi made her way into the living room and stood in front of the clock.

Tick.

Small, thin hairs at the nape of her neck stood up.

Tick.

She gritted her teeth together.

Tick.

She raised her hand and began to vigorously shake the can of mountain dew.

Tick. Midnight.

Bong… Bong… - The girls upstairs cheered excitedly, but quiet enough that it wouldn't wake Usagi's parents.

Still shaking the can, Usagi reached over and opened the clock's door, grinning like a mad-woman.

Bong… Bong… Bong… Bong…

Her hand stopped moving, no longer shaking the can.

Bong… Bong… Bong… Bong…

She moved the can inside the clock and cracked it open, the mountain dew spraying all over the inside of the clock and she started laughing. Laughing loudly.

Bong… Bong…

As the last of the mountain dew left the can, Usagi dropped her hand down to her side as her other hand closed the door of the clock. With a satisfied smile, Usagi turned around took a step forward, only to stop in horror. Stand in front of her was her parents, who had woken up from hearing Usagi's loud laughing and behind them, her friends staying on in shock at seeing what Usagi had just done.

Kenji, Usagi's father was fastly becoming more and redder in the face. "Um… Hi daddy?" Usagi said carefully and as she saw his mouth open, her eyes squeezed shut and she shrank a couple inches.

"Usagi!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

From the outside of the Tsukino household, you could have sworn the house shook.

Happy New Years.


End file.
